gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Artieandtinaforeva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Artieandtinaforeva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 14:50, December 12, 2010 congrads Hey i've given you the adminship and bureaucracya bureaucrat too. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 16:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo! yes i remember you. What's up? Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What is nm hbu? I could've figured that out, but I'm too lazy :P lol haha my fav color is neon orange not neon blue!! haha its cool! it made me laugh!! tu est tres amusant!!! oh and thanks for making me the featured user!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 17:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hey! i saw the new logo! i love it! its rainbow!!!!! and whats the new wallpaper????? i didnt see any changes.....Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 20:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) uh....... I dont see anything new..........jsut the magenta background still....................what do you see?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) what the heck?? I dont have any of that!!!!! i really want it too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hold on im going to go see if i can get it to look liket aht on my computerGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) help! i cant figure out how to fix it!!!! what should i do?????Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ugh! i clicked on new wiki look and it still didnt work. oh i hit save too.Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ugh!!!! IT STILL WONT WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!! sorry I wasnt yelling at you i was yelling at my computer. im tired and im going to go to bed. goodnight!Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ugh Uhg... the background of this theme is making me nauseous -_- ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] oh no! my signature is gone!!!!! i hit reset and now its gone!!! how do i being it back. I dodnt even make it. fichelfanno1 made it. help!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Shoot Good timing on making this wiki, lol! Lemme see what I can do :) Babyjabba 19:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Try Now I unbanned you, see if you can edit now :How about now? :( Babyjabba 19:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! haha! I did unblock a few of the users she blocked so if it starts any wars please link me. From what I saw I don't know that a block was warranted but I might not have seen the whole conversation. :P Hello/Sorry Sorry I couldn't answer sooner. I had a few important things to do. @Babyjabba un-banned that dude. I'm very upset about that. Yeah, I banned three people today, but two were because they insulted my friends. I guess I gotta watch it. Tonight is the first night without Glee! I hope we all do well. Peace+Artie, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 20:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you visited my page yet? Achievements Hiya, great job starting this wiki! Per your request, I have enabled achievement awards. You can customize them right here . -- Kacie (talk) 21:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) phew! well, when worse comes to worse, you can always rely on babyjabba!Glee+me+Kurt=love 22:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Admins Yeah, she kinda was upset, but not really. I understnad that I abused my power just a bit. Listen, @Babyjabba gave me a link to make admins on my wiki. I want you to be one. I'll leave a message later to tell you that it worked, 'kay? CUL8R! Peace+Artie, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 15:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *U* To be honest, you can't let me down. Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 01:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :D I just stopped by to say hi! Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 16:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing Well, it's nice that you stopped by! Right now I'm editing pages by adding character info boxes. It's fun. Chat to me. Stay Gleeky, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. When is Avril Lagvine gonna release another album?! P.P.S. I'm listening to Avril Lagvine. O.K. It's 'kay! Sometimes people ask "Do you know who blah is?" and I'm like "Nah...!" And Girlfriend rocks! Listening to it right now! Gleex, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Madonna Cool! I'm doing school. And editing! If you look real close, you can see Madonnas everywhere! Every reincarnation of her is there just walking around. What I don't like in that episode was that What It Feels Like For a Girl is two seconds and they don't show the best parts. It made me sad. Enjoy the ep, dude! Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hyo, d'oh! Boy You're a pretty good admin. I wanted to give you this: The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Glee Cast Version) ACAPELLA VERSION. Listen to it. You'll see a surprise. thumb|300px|right|Listen. At the end, you'l have a surprise.Bye BeatlesgLee Fan 17:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) K I'll leave 'em on ur talk page Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 16:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I love those faces! Look What I Found I found some cool pictures for the backround. They aren't awesome, but I like. I'll find more. Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 16:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Cast of RHGS.jpg|This one's O.K. I found more. Lips.jpg|I really like this one. ThumbnailCATQIKMA.jpg|Eh. ThumbnailCARCQ8ZR.jpg|For a Kevin theme week. Awesomeness.jpg|I love this one! RHGS Logo.jpg|Best I could find for the logo. Slushie.jpg|Not really. Cast of RHGS-2.jpg|It shows the characters. I like that. Cool. I liked those too. Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I love 'em too!